「i see a red door, i want it painted BLACK」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ Drabble ] • Jason de verdad que no espera nada de Tim, incluso si este logra sorprenderlo dentro de la jaula de acero donde se encuentra. • ¡Para Cass!


**i see a red door and i want it painted BLACK.**

 **Para Cass, pues es mi excusa para que se mude a mis xovers amorfos¿**

* * *

Jason es un arma.

Y en un inicio, ni se acuerda del otro nombre.

Sabe que es uno de los Robin, otro de los hijos de Batman; y que es amigo de Dick _(porque es obvio que sean amigos si comparten todo y esa alegría de ser compañeros de un hombre aciago ¿no?)_

 _Está bien, entonces, es normal_ que no recuerde su nombre porque al final todos los que caen bajo ese manto terminan pareciéndose unos con otros.

Por eso es que Jason no puede entender la fatigosa sonrisa que lo mira; como si estuviera tramando un crimen. Que vale, el chico tiene la cara medio redonda e intenta parecer más adulto de lo que es con la ropa que usa, ¿pero no se supone que hay una etapa en la niñez-adolescencia donde quieres ser mayor de lo que eres? Todd ya no puede recordarlo, hace mucho que dejó de soñar. Pero, bueno, la mayoría de los chicos de esa edad que ha conocido son más o menos iguales, con el cabello despeinado, medio enclenques y medio formados, medio risueños y luego una profusión de personalidad que te marea sino estás acostumbrado.

Joder, que todos son iguales.

 _(y todos somos tan fáciles de romper, tan fáciles de quebrar y mancillar)._

Por lo que Jason lo ignora; y continúa patrullando con Scarlet que oh, también es fácil de romper y de mancillar, qué tonto fue al creer que sería diferente con esos cabellos alocados y personalidad discordante (¿tú también te desilusionaste, verdad? Cuando te diste cuenta que también estaba hecha de trocitos de papel que eran fáciles de atravesar con una bala y volverlos nada). Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, pues estaba solo también. Pues la sombra del dúo de retoños de Bruce estaban allí de nuevo. Y él era trasladado a una jaula de locos, y la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a morir como si él fuera una plaga.

Pero entonces, entonces, allí está.

Su nombre de repente pasa a ser de _no sé_ a _Tim_. Con el tiempo, va a pasar a ser _babybird_.

Y Jason de verdad, de verdad que no espera nada de él, incluso si el niño logra burlar los sistemas de su encierro, incluso si lo ve abriendo la celda—jaula—prisión que lo ata, incluso si siente como si de repente estuviera atado a una silla de pies y manos y él estuviera frente a él con esa sonrisa luminosa que lo enceguece y lo irrita por la misma medida.

Es probable, por cómo mira todo descolocado, que el pequeño pajarillo tampoco haya pensado de ninguna manera que iba a caer dentro de la jaula, que iba a encerrarse entre esas paredes mortuorias y funestas que lo aprisionaban a él, que de ninguna manera estaba pensando, si quiera, ni por un segundo, que iba a quedar frente a frente a Jason Todd en persona.

Pero allí lo está, y sus pasos lo engalanan como si fuera una escultura tallada a mano con cincel y lijas meticulosamente, como si cada relieve, forma y constitución lo volvieran una obra primigenia de un arte oculto y frágil, demasiado frágil, de nuevo. Como que Jason asume que se va a despedazar entre sus dedos si lo toca, si osa siquiera alzar las manos, pues Jason tiende a romper y menospreciar todo lo que tiene a su alcance.

Pero Timothy no es lo que Jason asume, oh no, de ninguna manera. El pajarillo reconstruye las paredes con esa jovial fuerza que posee y lo vuelve ya no una jaula sino un espacio alejado de todos, donde sólo ellos conocen una intimidad que para el mundo estaba vedada.

—Te en-con-tré. —le susurra, cantarín, acercándose a él para tomarle de la mano y dejar que le acaricie la mejilla, con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras las manos manchadas de un profuso rojo recorren una piel desconocida y núbil para él.

 _ **Quiere romperla.**_

De pronto el corazón de Jason se exalta, en excitación, y sus pensamientos atropellan unos a otros con una adrenalina pura que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Cuando se encuentra a sí mismo arrastrándolo cada vez más en ese pozo incierto de oscuridad que terminará por engullirlos a ambos. Y se siente como… como estar feliz, como ser libre. Como no estar recluido en un cuarto frío y oscuro. Como si Tim de todos modos le tomara de las manos y le dijera que está bien tocarle las mejillas y la nariz y la frente. Como si acariciar la ceja fuera un celoso ritual.

Pero, no dura demasiado.

Pues el pequeño pajarillo se esfuma de entre sus manos.

Y a Jason el vacío le crece en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que nadie lo ha encontrado, de que nadie lo está buscando.

Una sensación incierta que crepita por los al rededores de su piel al darse cuenta de que está ahogado, hasta la cabeza, de preguntas y fallas a la moral que no tienen respuesta. Pues aunque quiera, no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque quiere, no puede dejar de pensar una noche tras otra, mientras los cadáveres desfilan bajo sus ojos en una danza macabra que acaba con las esperanzas de todos.

—No, yo voy a encontrarte a ti.

* * *

 **Perdónenme si no tiene tanta coherencia o trama como estoy creyendo jo, apenas me estoy poniendo al día (de nuevo) con la batfam y nunca había escrito nada de ellos, gracias.**


End file.
